


Inamorata

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [394]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on Tony and Jeanne's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/30/2000 for the word [inamorata](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/30/inamorata).
> 
> inamorata  
> A woman whom one is in love with; a mistress.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #108 Duty.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Inamorata

When Tony first met Jeanne, she was just his duty. The longer he got to know her the more he fell in love. Pretty soon, she was his inamorata. Or so she thought.

He told himself he was in love with her, but the truth was she was still a job. He really was her mistress. He was getting paid to spend time with her, after all. It may not have been your normal mistress relationship since she didn’t know that he was getting paid, but that didn’t change the nature of their relationship.

When the truth came out, Tony did the only thing he could for his duty. It didn’t matter if he truly loved her or not, he had to let her go. His duty was more important just like it had been from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
